Lo que pasa después de una monja
by MoonAssasyn
Summary: Aquí de nuevo, con éste "pequeño" shot XD. La historia de "Cuando no recuerdas nada" desde el punto de vista de Chikane, y algunas locuras más.


Kannazuki no Miko

One-shot

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko no pertenece ni pretendo ningún tipo de lucro con está publicación. Sólo busco distraerles un poco.

Bueno, una más de mis locuras. Éste es el shot paralelo a "De Cuando No Recuerdas Nada", aunque no lleva el mismo humor, algunas de las situaciones se me antojan muy risibles, como las locas relaciones de los personajes que me inventé jejeje, sin más, ENJOY IT!

LO QUE PASA DESPUÉS DE UNA MONJA

- Pero Chikane, se razonable… - estaba sentado, con su cigarrillo en la zurda y en la diestra un vaso con whisky, desplegando sus mejores habilidades diplomáticas.

- No. No y no, Tsubasa. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – el hombre dio una buena bocanada para relajarse, pues hablar con la Himemiya mayor no era cosa fácil… cuando se ponía así.

- Pues porque no se le puede hacer nada – se estiró comodamente hacia atrás, para acentuar sus palabras, mientras veía a su escucha como leona enjaulada dando vueltas en el lujoso living del pent house.

- Sabías que eso fue retorico - ¬¬ - Y ya sé que no se le puede hacer nada… - se dejó caer pesadamente en la otomana, cogiendo su propio vaso con el fuerte licor. Que se tomó de una sola vez, para volverse a servir – Todavía no me lo puedo creer –

- Vamos. Relájate ¿No estás más calmada ahora? Ya estaban teniendo muchos problemas, y tú no dejabas de marcar en medio de la noche quejándote de que no tenían "acción" – e.e Chikane lo miró con malos ojos.

- Lo sé ¡lo sé! – y se dejó caer al sillón frente a su interlocutor con las manos en las sienes – Pero no lo puedo creer – repitió.

- Estás en negación, hermana – la miró elocuentemente – Si lo piensas un poco, tiene su lógica – Y eso encendió de nuevo la corta mecha de Chikane.

- ¡¿Qué lógica puede tener que tu esposa se largue a un convento? – saltó de nuevo, volviendo a su paseo impulsivo y compulsivo.

- ¡Chikane! Chikane… Chi… - el ritmo de las respiraciones era acelerado. La ardiente morena no podía contener a la aún más ardiente nívea, que no estaba para platicas, atacando implacablemente con sus labios, sometiéndola a un asedio con sus manos.

- Déjate llevar, Miyako, sólo… - y siguió comiéndosela a besos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Chikane! - ¿Cómo decirle lo que quería decir, si no la dejaba ni pensar? En serio iba a extrañar esas manos… esos labios… "Oh, Dios…" las ganas y la tentación le estaban ganando, pues aún la carne era débil… "sólo una más…"- Chikane…m… - la peliazul reapareció de entre las profundidades de su morena esposa.

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó con esa sonrisa tan capaz de generarle un orgasmo con sólo verla - ¿Miyako?- y lo logró… hizo que se viniera sólo con esa mirada, esos labios pronunciando su nombre de ESA manera. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y la fuerza se le iba en un momento delicioso… "pero si se lo dices después no sabes cómo puede reaccionar" le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza, previniéndola, y haciendo que le temblaran las piernas pero por otras razones no tan gratas.

- No, Chikane, espe…espera… Detente, por favor – Resistirse a ese abrazo, no era NADA fácil. La decisión que había tomado, tampoco lo era. Y más sabiendo que su amante esposa llevaba más de una semana en abstinencia, y eso ya era todo un record, sólo porque ella se lo había pedido. ¿Cómo resistirse ahora…? Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, y convencida de que si la dejaba continuar sería peor... logró frenarla. – Tenemos que hablar – las más terribles palabras en una relación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Fría ya, y hasta temerosa, la dejó hablar.

Con la mandíbula batiente y la mirada confusa y perdida, se había dejado caer sin más en el colchón. No podía creerlo. No podía ni procesarlo. Es decir, sí, últimamente las cosas habían estado raras, algo frías, las dos estaban distantes y cada quién en su trabajo. Pero esto era "Ridículo. No hay otra palabra: Ridículo. Total y absolutamente, RIDICULO". Y la pobre Miyako sólo podía ir mirando cómo la expresión de su esposa iba cambiando de una total confusión, a la negación, la incredulidad, el dolor, la agonía, la furia asesina, la ira demencial y la resignación. "¿Resignación? No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo ha aceptado!". No, no podía aceptarlo, pero podía resignarse, aunque por unos minutos consideró de manera muy seria el matarla y después suicidarse, ya hasta había visto los titulares: "ESPOSA DEMENTE COMETE DRAMATICA TRAGEDIA". "Pues si lo que quiere es estar más cerca de su dios…". Ella era una shintoísta no muy dedicada, y su esposa una rara, y a veces casi hasta fanática, conversa católica.

La había visto convertirse apenas un poco después de que habían comenzado a salir, ahora ya hace cinco años. Cosa que le había parecido un completo capricho, y por ello lo dejo pasar. Nunca se imagino que después tendría que soportar acompañarla a misa de vez en cuando, y peor, que la boda año y medio después tendría que ser de dos formas, primero, y en público, una magnánima ceremonia shintoísta a causa del prestigio Himemiya. Y después, en privado, una pequeña y casi hogareña ceremonia a la occidental, con unos pocos amigos de confianza. "Bueno, ahora eso no es lo peor… se ha llevado a mi esposa". Tsubasa estaba pasmado, no veía llorar a su hermana desde que tenía siete años, ella, él apenas tenía cuatro.

- ¿Chikane? ¿Chikane… estás bien? – Aún llorando, lo miró rabiosa.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Se fue! – Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, comenzó a sollozar – Se fue, se fue, se fue… - Lo repetía como si de un mantra se tratara.

"Al menos, ha comenzado a aceptarlo. Si no, nunca habría llorado". Con precaución, Tsubasa se fue acercando a su hermana, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. La abrazó por fin. Con reticencia al principio, la peliazul se aferró a la camisa de su hermano.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –

- Chikane, por favor, yo en serio te… -

- No lo digas. No lo soportaría – la miró intensamente.

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr. No era justo, para tener la cosa que más le llenaba de paz, debía abandonar la que más amaba. Sabía que Chikane era rencorosa y su odio siempre era frío, exquisito y peligroso.

- Sí. Lo siento. Desde hace unos meses… en verdad, lo lamento, Chikane –

- Yo también lo siento – Se levantó de la cama arreglándose la ropa, haciendo amago de irse – Mira, Miya… - Al voltear, la contempló llorando. La desarmó. Ambas eran orgullosas y temperamentales. En serio le dolía su adiós – perdóname, amor. No llores – regresó a su lado, consolándola.

- ¿No… no me odias? – preguntó cohibida envuelta en esos brazos, mirándola hacia arriba. La peliazul respiro hondo.

- No. No te odio… sólo fue… fue muy repentino – una parte de Miyako deseaba que Chikane le pidiera quedarse, pero sabía que nunca lo haría.

- Gracias, gracias, Chikane – También la abrazó y las ganas de besarle fueron abrumadoras, pero se preguntó si no sería ya demasiado. Su compañera lo percibió, se conocían muy bien.

- ¿Me regalarías una última vez? – La intensidad en la mirada azul ya no estaba inundada de ira y despecho, sino de un abrasador y amable sentimiento. Miyako la miró y todo surgió. Realmente siempre amaban como si fuera la última vez, por sus ímpetus. Pero ésta vez fue atemporal. Sin pasado, pero también sin futuro. Con amor, pero sin esperanzas.

Chikane sabía que no había marcha atrás, pues Miyako ya se había decidido. Y sabía que aquel dios se había ganado su más devota creyente, pues ambas ponían todo su ser en lo que hacían. La luz entraba entrecortada por las cortinas de la elegante habitación. La morena miró por última vez a su aún esposa, con una última lágrima, dispuesta a marcharse ya.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas sin despedirte? –

- Oh, Chikane… yo no quería… y tú… anoche… -

- Yo te llevaré a donde quieras ir. Aún soy tu esposa –

Y la llevó hasta el claustro donde tomaría sus clases religiosas. Guardaron las apariencias despidiéndose fogosamente en el carro, fuera, parecían las mejores amigas dándose el adiós.

- ¿ya estás mejor? – le preguntó con suavidad.

- Sí, ya… Gracias –

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –

- No lo… - se levantó como resorte y salió disparada hacia otra habitación. Tsubasa apenas la pudo alcanzar.

Las paredes, las mesitas y las repisas de esa habitación, además de libros y pinturas, estaban llenas de un montón de fotografías de ella con Miyako. Tomó la enmarcada que había cerca de ahí, junto a una bonita lámpara. La miró para después alzarla y ponerla más allá de su cabeza, dispuesta a lanzarla, entre nuevos sollozos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces, Chikane? – la sostuvo del brazo y de la cintura. Comenzaron a forcejear.

- ¡Déjame, Tsubasa! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! – se abalanzó y los dos cayeron, derrumbando la mesita y rompiendo la lámpara y el marco con el cristal de la foto, donde una feliz Chikane le sonreía a Miyako. El brazo de Tsubasa se abrió sangrante con esquirlas de la lámpara dentro.

- ¡Pues ahora sí que lo es! ¡Cálmate ya! – La tenía agarrada a él, por el pecho y los brazos. Chikane se retorcía intentando escapar, pero Tsubasa en serio era fuerte.

- Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana con mis cosas, Tsubasa ¡Suéltame! –

- ¡No! Después te vas a arrepentir, Chikane, para ya con eso ¿Quieres? –

Siguieron forcejeando otros minutos, hasta que ambos ya no pudieron más, mientras el Sol continuaba bajando de su recorrido. Ambos se sentaron jadeando.

- Mira, entiendo que no quieras verla por un tiempo, pero destruir todo no te hará sentir mejor, y después te vas a arrepentir. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Miyako cuando venga a recoger sus demás cosas? ¿Qué las rompiste todas? – Lo miró heladamente, con la mejor firma de "no me gusta que tengas la razón y yo no" – Si quieres, yo te ayudo a guardar todo esto –

- Bien. En la cocina hay cajas, y en el pasillo está el botiquín… - después de pensarlo mucho, por fin lo aceptó como la mejor idea.

- ¿No te encanta cómo se ve? – ahora por todos lados estaban las fotografías en solitario de Chikane, de Tsubasa y múltiples más donde aparecían juntos. Una muy bonita, de hace un año, donde ambos sonreían muy divertidos, enseñando sin querer sus respectivos anillos de boda.

- Ahora cualquiera diría que estoy casada contigo… - Se quedaron mirando para después empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia. La Luna ya había hecho su aparición en el cielo, ya estaban agotados, había sido un viernes muy largo.

-Bueno, hermanita, como siempre, ha sido un placer visitarte, pero ya tengo que irme… -

- Oh, es cierto… Hoy es tu aniversario… - le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Sí… por qué… ¿Por qué no te llevo al club y te distraes? –

- ¿Sabes? Esa es muy buena idea y tuvo que habérseme ocurrido a mí – Le sonrió con más ganas – Pero primero vas a tener que dejar que me cambie… - le sonrió aún más divertida, mientras la cara de su hermano se volvía una de arrepentimiento.

- Oh, no, ¡Chikane, ven para acá! – Dijo tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo, pues ahora había salido disparada hacia su habitación y su preciado guardarropa - ¡Ya es muy tarde y no he preparado nada para Yuki… Chikane! –

- Lo siento, hermanito. Tendrás que esperar… - le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Resignado, se fue a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo. Terminó de cocinar, de comer y aún le dio tiempo de limpiar y fumarse tranquilamente otro cigarrillo, con un whisky más, claro. "¿A qué hora piensa terminar? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y Yukihito llega a medianoche" pensaba mirando hacia el gran ventanal, donde la ciudad y la noche prometían que todo era posible para aquellos que no temieran buscarlo.

Justo cuando volteaba de nuevo al interior para ir por otro cigarrillo, una visión de otro mundo lo atrapó. De elegante falda larga, a medio camino entre su tobillo y su rodilla, purpura, zapatillas abiertas y de tacón, la blusa de amplísimo escote trasero y qué solo tenía una manga que empezaba ajustada en el hombro, para continuar ensanchándose onduladamente, con un escote delantero un más, ejem, menos revelador y de un suave blanco cremoso. Sus pestañas largas y espesas, haciendo juego con las sombras apenas un poco lilas, un poco de encantador rubor y simplemente gloss transparente. Su peinado era una alta coleta, combinada con unas cuantas trenzas delgadas que le nacían desde el principio de su cabello, unos mechones sueltos al frente y una Diosa estaba lista para todo. Un bolso negro, igual que la ligera chaqueta. También apreció que se había quitado el anillo, pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

- ¿Y bien? – Se dio una vuelta.

- Si hubiera más mujeres como tú… o no fuera tu hermano, nunca saldrías de aquí y yo sería hetero – Le dijo con la voz baja, ronca, acercándosele hasta que pudo abrazarla.

- Entonces me alegro de ser tu hermana – sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – la llevó de la mano.

"Creo que aun así llegue muy temprano". Apenas eran las 9 p.m. pero para ella el día ya había sido eterno. Ya que estaba en el club, salir y tener sexo casual no le llamaba la atención, más bien, de nuevo le había dado el bajón. Después de haber rechazado a un montón de hombres y unas cuantas mujeres, que le parecieron insulsas todas en comparación a su adorada Miya, estaba sola en unos de los palcos privados sobre la pista de baile y con vista a todo lo que pasaba a sus pies. No por nada era la dueña.

Después de pasada otra hora aburrida, con más copas, decidió que no había nada más que hacer ahí. Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras, unos silbidos la hicieron voltear, descubriendo a aquella desconocida y hermosa rubia. Sus movimientos fueron lo primero que le hicieron desearla, sus manos la obsesionaron, su cabello la atrapó, su ropa y su cuerpo la hicieron adorarla. Regresó de nuevo al palco, pidiendo a un asistente que le consiguiera una cámara, de inmediato. Con el zoom pudo contemplarla a su antojo. El brillo en los ojos amatistas fue lo que la enamoró y evaporó casi por completo sus pesares. "Ella es mía". Quería correr, tomarla y llevársela de ahí, en vez de eso, se sentó, pidió un Martini, se relajó y comenzó a tomarle fotos, según Miyako, una buena fotografía te podía mostrar el alma de una persona.

Hello

Lionel Richie

I've been alone (He estado solo)

With you inside my mind (contigo dentro de mi mente)

And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips (Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios)

A thousand times (Mil veces)

I sometimes see you pass (Algunas veces te veo pasar)

Outsider my door (fuera de mi puerta)

"Pues yo no sé si me muestre su alma, pero quiero cada gesto, cada movimiento, aunque sea sólo está noche". Se quedó ahí, observándola, estudiándola, venerándola con la mirada, sin dejar de tomar fotografías. Pudo deducir que no venía acompañada y que estaba buscando diversión, pues no dejaba de desechar hombres, de tomar los tragos que le invitaban, hasta que por fin había aparecido uno que seguramente cumplía con los requisitos, y cuando se besó con uno de los "niños" a su alrededor, la fuerza con que Chikane apretó la cámara, desenfocó la foto. Nunca aceptó a ninguna de las mujeres que se le habían acercado. Eso no desanimó a la ojiazul, era sólo algo que hacía más interesante el reto… "al fin, lo único que quiere es una noche de diversión". Estaba segura que esa exigente rubia lo que necesitaba era a una Himemiya.

Hello

Is it me you're looking for? (¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?)

I can see it in your eyes (Puedo verlo en tus ojos)

I can see it in your smile (Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)

You're all I've ever wanted (Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado)

And my arms are open wide (Y mis brazos están bien abiertos)

Cause you know just what to say (Porque tú sabes exactamente qué decir)

And you know just what to do (Y sabes exactamente qué hacer)

And I want to tell you so much (Y yo quiero decirte tanto)

I love you (Te amo)

Pero después de ese beso, había visto como el otro hombre le decía algo al oído y la empezaba a sacar de ahí. Un segundo tardó en estar en el piso de abajo, siguiéndoles, tomando las fotos, obsesionada con no perderse nada. De pronto, el miedo a perderla se hizo presente y totalmente irracional, ni siquiera la conocía. En un segundo se imaginó despertándose con ella, y le asombró lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo. Ya estaban en la acera, la chica parecía más bebida de lo que había pensado, y no le gusto mucho lo joven que se veía, no con ese mastodonte jalándole del brazo. Se las arregló para llegar hasta ellos. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban en su departamento. Se sentía como en su primera cita, o peor. En su primera cita conocía el nombre de su acompañante y había estado sobria.

- Etto… disculpa ¿Quién eres? – Dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza. "Encantadora, adorable".

- Soy Chikane, preciosa – "Quiero abrazarte…"

- ¿Chikane? ¿Y a dónde se fue Take? – "No quiero que pienses en nadie más"

- Él… tuvo que irse. Sí. No era bueno que estuvieras con él… ¿Por qué no te relajas? – "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces? ¿Con qué me has hechizado? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Novia? ¿Por qué bailaste con tantos? ¿Hay alguien esperando por ti? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿Sólo querías divertirte?".

- Espera, Chikane-chan… Yo… no… creo que debería irme – "¡No! No puedes irte… no te dejaré. Tengo que saber… ¿Chikane-chan?" Se sonrojó y descubrió que quería seguir escuchando eso durante todo el tiempo posible.

- Es muy tarde, preciosa. No tienes por qué irte. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, de comer? –

- No te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi… no vivo muy lejos – Parpadeó, tratando de enfocarla mejor, y se sonrojó ante su belleza. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia a solas con una mujer en un departamento que no era el suyo a altas horas de la noche? – Disculpa, no sé que estés pensando, pero creo que debo irme – al intentar levantarse, casi cae, de no haber sido por Chikane, que la sostuvo. Ella seguía fotografiándola, sin que Himeko le hiciera mucho caso a la cámara, al fin, seguía vestida.

- Por favor, quédate – la asombró el sentimiento impregnado en esas palabras. "No te vayas…" – Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras – le sorprendió no escuchar ningún doble sentido en la frase. La sinceridad abrumaba la voz y el mirar azul, no había duda. Le sonrió.

I long to see the sunlight (Anhelo ver la luz del Sol)

In your hair (en tu cabello)

And tell you time and time again (Y decirte una y otra vez)

How much I care (Cuanto me importas)

Sometimes I feel my heart (Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón)

Will overflow (se desbordará)

- Está bien, Chikane-chan – n.n – Por cierto, soy Himeko. Mucho gusto – y le ofreció su mano. "Tan suave…"

- El gusto es todo mío, Himeko – Pronunció el nombre como una caricia, estremeciendo a su dueña. "Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando. Lo siento, Miyako…"

Hello (¡Hola!)

I've just got to let you know (Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber)

Cause I wonder where you are (Porque me pregunto dónde estás)

And I wonder what you do (Y me pregunto qué haces)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely (¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)

Or is someone loving you (¿O hay alguien amándote?)

Tell me how to win your heart (Dime como ganar tu corazón)

For I haven't got a clue (Porque no tengo ni idea)

But let me start by saying (Pero déjame empezar diciendo)

I love you (Te amo)

Pasaron a la salita, donde se había quedado la lámpara rota en el piso, con la mancha de sangre en la alfombra. No importaba, la verdad, Himeko de pronto sólo tenía ojos para Chikane y nada más. Platicaron por horas, Chikane tenía que conocer todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, ante cada nueva respuesta surgían mil preguntas más. Tantos por qué, cómos, cuándos. Todo. Quería conocerlo todo. Le asombraba la humildad con la que hablaba de sus logros, la dulzura con la que se refería a sus amistades y su mayor entusiasmo por los logros de ellos, la ternura con la que hablaba de las mascotas que había tenido, la tristeza autentica que le impregnó al hablar de su pasado y sus padres, y sólo deseo poder verla sonreír, que ella fuera la razón de esa sonrisa. Himeko era todo lo que no había soñado en una compañera de vida, pero se estaba volviendo todo lo que quería para vivir el día siguiente. Ella también habló. Le contó con pena su vida, llena de facilidades, sin penurias, con grandes amigos que muchas veces sólo lo habían sido por su posición, y al ir narrando, se dio cuenta que con Himeko todo eso podía cambiar. Redescubrir la vida.

Y las palabras dieron paso a las caricias. El jacuzzi era bueno para romper el hielo. Pero ¿qué era eso? "Nunca me sentí así con Miyako… es tan distinto, pero es lo mismo. Himeko, creo que te amo…" No había esa ardiente y arrolladora pasión que quemaba, que se consumía a sí misma, sino una gran ternura, la dulzura y la inocencia, Chikane no quería corromper todo eso con su forma de amar. Y sintiéndose principiante, temerosa, se aventuró a aprender de nuevo, a revolucionarse para amar de una nueva forma a ésta nueva compañera. Fue algo maravilloso, para las dos… "¿A dónde te habías escondido, Himeko?"

Hello (¡Hola!)

Is it me you're looking for? (¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?)

Cause I wonder where you are (Porque me pregunto dónde estás)

And I wonder what you do (Y me pregunto qué haces)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely (¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)

Or is someone loving you (¿O hay alguien amándote?)

Tell me how to win your heart (Dime como ganar tu corazón)

For I haven't got a clue (Porque no tengo ni idea)

But let me start by saying (Pero déjame empezar diciendo)

I love you (Te amo)

Hello

Lionel Richie

Al otro día, el molesto y desesperante sonido de un celular la despertó. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, seguramente no llevaba ni una hora dormida. Era un texto:

"Recuerda que hoy hay que hacer inventario, y te toca a ti. No importa si acabas de cerrar los ojos. Te quiero, hermanita n_n"

- Eres todo un amor, "hermanito"… - suspiró. Y se dejó contentar con la hermosa visión que tenía frente a ella. Himeko dormía vuelta hacia ella, acurrucada entre las sabanas como si fuera una gatita, pegada a su brazo, con una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro durmiente. "En verdad ¿qué me hiciste, Himeko?"

Resignada, se levantó para arreglarse para irse al club a hacer el inventario. Si se apuraba, no tardaría más de tres o cuatro horas, y con suerte, eso sería antes de que Himeko despertara. "De todos modos, le dejaré una nota". La dejó sobre su almohada, y antes de irse, le besó en la frente. "Te vas a casar conmigo, te lo juro. Te quiero cada mañana a mi lado".

"¿Ya habrá despertado?" Caminaba por los pasillos de su edificio haciendo malabares con su celular y los cafés, además de su bolso, el saco y la cajita para los panes. "De tantas cosas ¿cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle qué le gusta desayunar?" Siguió hasta el elevador, cuando llegó a su piso, y levantó la mirada, sonrió encontrándose a su princesa ataviada con las sabanas, sin reparar en su cara desencajada y confundida.

- Siento llegar tan tarde, preciosa. Te dejé una nota, ¿la leíste? – se le acercó preguntándole con esa sonrisa. La rubia dejo caer todo lo que traía en las manos, incluyendo la sabana, y le pareció oír una voz desde el celular, pero le abrió los brazos para recibirla, cuando se abalanzó a ella, besándola.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue, pequeña? – le preguntó riendo.

- Por algo extraordinario, Chikane-chan… -

Después de su acaramelado saludo, Chikane le dijo que se vistiera mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. Hubo un pequeño momento incomodo, por la falda desgarrada. Podía ocupar cualquier cosa que le gustara del closet. Himeko se maravilló de tan grande y bien equipado que estaba… Durante su almuerzo, siguieron platicando más, de un montón de cosas, tanto, que se les fue el tiempo y la comida ya hasta estaba enfriándose, que era omellette de huevo.

- Oh, Chikane-chan, por cierto ¿y todas esas fotografías? – le dijo señalando hacia donde pensaba estaba aquella habitación.

- Ah, es mi hermano, Tsubasa –

- Parecen muy unidos – Chikane le asintió mientras se llevaba un bocado - ¿Tienes más hermanos? –

- Ahm, no, pero… - Himeko le interrumpió, mientras recordaba otro pequeño detalle.

- Hay una foto, los dos están usando anillos de compromiso – No quería más engaños.

- No, no es lo que piensas, Himeko. Mira – y le mostró una foto que tenía en su cartera. Ahí estaba Tsubasa, agarrado tiernamente de la mano con otro hombre, muy juntito, en un parque, ambos luciendo sus anillos de boda. El otro era alto, lampiño y de cabello castaño claro. La rubia se ruborizó cuando la vio. – Él es su esposo – añadió.

- Ok, ok, te creo jejeje – le tomó a su café – Pero, entonces, ¿tú…también? – La miró con ademán confundido, hasta que captó. Casi olvidaba que, oficialmente, seguía casada. No importaba, estaba dispuesta a explicarle, no le mentiría, no tenía ningún por qué. Sin quererlo, ni buscarlo, ahora ella era su vida. Pero recordó algo que tenía que ver con su antigua vida.

- No, bueno… Mira, Himeko, la verdad… el asunto es qué… ¿Qué hora es? –

- Etto, creo que como la una… - para espantó de Chikane, justo en ese momento iba entrando Miyako por la puerta de la entrada a la cocina, a la espalda de Himeko.

- Hola, Chika… ¿Quién demonios es ella? – ò.ó

- No, Miya, espera, puedo explicarlo… - en su intento de recuperar la calma, Chikane tiró la silla al ponerse de pie y en su mente se agolpaban las palabras sin orden.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestras fotos, Himemiya? – Oh, no. Nunca, NUNCA debía decirle así a Chikane.

- Están guardadas, Miyako – Ya estaba en frente de Himeko – Ya no puedes llegar aquí a exigir –

- Ésta es aún mi casa, Himemiya – estaban empezando una de sus peleas, sino se cuidaban podían irse a los golpes – Repito: ¿Quién demonios es ella? –

- Ah, Etto, disculpa: Soy Himeko Kurusugawa – Miyako la fulminó con la mirada, catalogándola, sabiendo que Chikane acostumbraba ese tipo de "niñas" antes de que se casaran.

- No tienes por qué traer a niñas extrañas si todavía ni siquiera me acabo de ir, Himemiya –

- Ella no es una niña extraña. Es Himeko. Y puedo hacer lo que quiera, así lo dejaste claro cuando decidiste dejarme – Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Se aguantaron la mirada, hasta que Miyako no soportó más y echo a correr fuera de ahí. Himeko fue la que intentó detenerle.

- No, Himeko. Ella entenderá… así somos nosotras –

- Pero ¿qué paso? ¿Quién es ella? – Para cuando Chikane acabó de explicarle, Himeko tenía la boca abierta.

- ¿Y todo eso paso apenas ayer? –

- Sí… – tocaron a la puerta – Puedes pasar… -

- Chikane ¿podemos hablar? –

- Si tienes algo que decir, Himeko lo puede escuchar – de nuevo, se quedaron mirándose. Miyako descubrió que ella ya no era más "su Chikane". Le dolió, y supo que eso nunca hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado. "Ya no hay marcha atrás…".

- Bien – se sentó junto a ellas. Himeko hizo ademán de querer irse, pero Chikane la detuvo y la convenció con la mirada, suspiró y se quedó – Sólo quería decirte que tienes toda la razón, y que deseo que sean felices juntas –

Tuvieron una charla que a la rubia se le antojo casi irreal. Todavía no acaba de asimilar que se había acostado con una mujer, y que era, por mucho, la mejor amante que había tenido, además de hacerlo en el agua… ok, se estaba desviando del asunto. Quedaba el cómo se lo iba a decir a Mako, que la había llamado una docena de veces, cuando vio sólo le mando un texto, para tranquilizarla. Ahora iban en el auto de la ojiazul, que la acompañaba, pues ahora Himeko había insistido en mostrarle su apartamento.

- ¿Éste es? – preguntó indicando el 2B. Cuando, del 2C, salía el vecino - ¿¡Girochi-san! –

- ¿Himemiya-san? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – era evidente que no se llevaban muy bien – Ah, Hime-chan, veo que apenas regresas… -

- ¿Se conocen? – las dos. Y se rieron, Chikane le contesto primero – Es el hermano menor de Miyako – O.O Himeko se fue para atrás.

- Etto, je, es sólo mi vecino… -

- Que mala eres, Hime-chan, creí que éramos amigos – T_T Girochi estaba exagerando, como de costumbre.

- De verdad, somos amigos, Girochi… yo sólo… jejeje –

- Himemiya-san ¿qué haces aquí con Hime-chan? – saltó de pronto hacia ella.

- Lo siento, "cuñado" – Himeko palideció más al darse cuenta de que el apelativo era verdad – pero ahora Himeko está conmigo – la pobre rubia mejor se entretuvo abriendo la puerta, para recibir una mayor sorpresa.

- Pues díselo a Souma – le dijo divertido de lo lindo.

- ¡Souma-kun! – Himeko no se la creía. "¿Qué hace aquí? _ "

I will survive 

Gloria Glaynor

(El resto de la canción XD)

SO, NOW YOU´RE BACK (Y AHORA VUELVES)

FROM OUTER SPACE. (DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.)

I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND YOU HERE (SIMPLEMENTE ENTRÉ Y TE ENCONTRÉ AQUÍ)

WITHOUT THAT LOOK UPON YOUR FACE. (SIN ESA MIRADA EN TU CARA.)

I SHOULD HAVE CHANGED MY F-ING LOCK. (DEBERÍA HABER CAMBIADO LA MALDITA CERRADURA.)

I WOULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE YOUR KEY, (DEBERÍA HABERTE HECHO DEJAR LA LLAVE,)

IF I HAD KNOWN FOR JUST ONE SECOND (SI HUBIERA SABIDO, POR SÓLO UN SEGUNDO,)

YOU´D BE BACK TO BOTHER ME. (QUE VOLVERÍAS PARA MOLESTARME.)

Se le vino a la mente que lo había echado apenas con ropa, aventándole después todo lo que vio de él, junto con las cosas de su prima. Seguramente, por ahí iba la llave que apenas le había dado hacia unos días, pues cumplían un año de salir juntos. La cara de Chikane tenía una mueca muy extraña, la sorpresa era predominante, pero aperecía un poco de confusión y hasta cierta familiaridad, pero el coraje se iba abriendo paso rápidamente, mientras ataba cabos. Himeko no sabía qué pensar al ir viendo cambiar la expresión de los presentes, pues Girochi en serio parecía muy divertido por algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver y el gesto en Souma había sido de enojo en un principio, pues justo pasaba por la puerta cuando Himeko la estaba abriendo, con un cigarrillo en la mano, pero cuando la abrió por completo y pudo ver a Himemiya detrás de su ex novia, (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) estaba cambiando también a una de sorpresa e incomprensión. Tampoco entendía por qué el enojo de Chikane.

- Himeko… -

- ¡Jin-kun! ¿Tú eres ese "Souma"? – sin dejarlo responder, se volvió a Himeko - ¿Es éste "Souma", el que te engaño y al que echaste? – su voz tenía un bonito tono acerado.

- Etto sí… ¿Lo… lo conoces, Chikane-chan? – se volvió a voltear hacia Souma, con una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquier otro, a cualquier otro que no estuviera acostumbrado a los ímpetus de la Himemiya mayor.

- En serio el mundo es muy pequeño… Himeko, te presentó a mi aberrante y querido hermano, Souma – O.O Girochi no estaba sorprendido, pues el ya los conocía, pero nunca le pareció oportuno mencionarlo en las raras ocasiones que convivían.

- Medio hermano, por favor, Chikane – se dirigió a Himeko - ¿Cómo la conociste? – ella aún no salía de su estupor.

- Ayer… el club, su departamento… ¿Hermanos? – O.O

- Como él dijo: medios hermanos –

- ¡¿Te acostaste con Chikane? –

- No tardaste nada, Himemiya-san. Miyako apenas se fue ayer – se siguió riendo.

- No, espera, Girochi, no es momento para hablar de eso. Pero tú y yo – refiriéndose a Souma – Tenemos que hablar, ahora – Por primera vez, a Souma le escurrió un frío sudor, no eran muy unidos, pero nunca se habían metido en los asuntos del otro. Su relación era más bien distante, y eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando se enterara de las épicas peleas de las esposas, o incluso con Tsubasa, con el cual se llevaba mejor. Bueno, y dicen que si algo te asusta, también tú lo asustes ¿no?

- No, Chikane. Tú me vas a oír a mí. Himeko es MIA – avanzó un paso, pero su hermana no retrocedió, por el contrario, se alzo cuan alta era y agradeció traer esos tacones, para mayor efecto – No te la vas a llevar. No a ella –

- Escúchame, pedazo de Oogami inmundo. Esas fueron cosas de niños, MADURA, y ella… - una suave mano la detuvo.

OH, NOW GO, (OH, AHORA VETE,)

WALK OUT THE DOOR. (SAL POR LA PUERTA.)

JUST TURN AROUND. (SÓLO DA LA VUELTA.)

NOW, YOU´RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE. (AHORA, YA NO ERES MÁS BIENVENIDO.)

WEREN´T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH DESIRE? (¿NO ERAS TÚ EL QUE INTENTÓ DEJARME?)

DID YOU THINK I´D CRUMBLE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ME DESVANECERÍA?)

DID YOU THINK I´D LAY DOWN AND DIE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ABANDONARÍA Y MORIRÍA?)

OH, NO, NOT I. (PUES NO, YO NO.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I´LL BE ALIVE. (MIENTRAS SEPA CÓMO AMAR, SÉ QUE ESTARÉ VIVO.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE. (TENGO TODA MI VIDA PARA VIVIR.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE. (TENGO TODO MI AMOR PARA DAR.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

YEAH, YEAH.

- No, Souma Oogami. NO soy tuya. Tú te acostaste con Korona. Y puedes irte de aquí – con cada palabra iba dando un paso, cosa que obligó a Oogami a salir lateralmente, hacia el pasillo – Chikane quiere conocer MI departamento –

- Espera, Himeko, eso no fue lo que… -

IT TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH I HAD (ME LLEVÓ TODAS LAS FUERZAS QUE TENÍA)

JUST NOT TO FALL APART. (NO CAERME EN PEDAZOS.)

I´M TRYING HARD TO MEND THE PIECES (ESTOY INTENTANDO ARREGLAR LAS PIEZAS)

OF MY BROKEN HEART. (DE MI CORAZÓN PARTIDO.)

AND I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS (Y PASÉ TANTAS NOCHES)

JUST FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF. (COMPADECIÉNDOME DE MÍ MISMO.)

I USED TO CRY. (SOLÍA LLORAR.)

BUT NOW, I HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH. (PERO AHORA, NO ME AVERGÜENZO.)

- No me interesa, Oogami. Yo los VI – Casi lloraba, recordando, a pesar de todo, los recuerdos y las heridas estaban muy recientes. Pero el brillo en su mirar no decaía.

- Ya la oíste, Jin, ¿Por qué no te largas? – y abrazó por los hombros y la cintura a Himeko, que se sintió extraña, pero bien. Esas manos eran las que añoraba que la abrazaran siempre.

- No, no me iré… -

AND YOU SEE ME (Y YA ME VES)

WITH SOMEBODY NEW. (CON UNA NUEVA PERSONA.)

I´M NOT THAT STUPID LITTLE PERSON STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU. (NO SOY ESA ESTÚPIDA PERSONITA ENAMORADA DE TI.)

AND SO, YOU THOUGHT YOU´D JUST DROP BY (Y PENSABAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE PASARÍAS DE VISITA)

AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FREE. (Y ESPERABAS ENCONTRARME LIBRE.)

BUT NOW I´M SAVING ALL MY LOVE (PERO AHORA ESTOY GUARDANDO TODO MI AMOR)

FOR SOMEONE WHO´S LOVING ME. (PARA ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA.)

- Basta ya. Vete. No te quiero ver. Ya no te amo –

- ¿Acaso la amas a ella? ¡No la conoces! No sabes dónde te estás metiendo –

- No lo sé… pero quiero descubrirlo – Le sonrió llena de promesas a Chikane, quien embelesada le devolvió gozosa la mirada y la sonrisa. Souma esperaba encontrar a Himeko desecha, y había venido a arreglar las cosas, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que la encontraría de la mano de alguien más, y ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que sería la mano de su hermana.

- Yo también quiero descubrirlo, Himeko – ambas ya se habían olvidado del otro.

OH, NOW GO, (OH, AHORA VETE,)

WALK OUT THE DOOR. (SAL POR LA PUERTA.)

JUST TURN AROUND. (SÓLO DA LA VUELTA.)

NOW, YOU´RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE. (AHORA, YA NO ERES MÁS BIENVENIDO.)

WEREN´T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH DESIRE? (¿NO ERAS TÚ EL QUE INTENTÓ DEJARME?)

DID YOU THINK I´D CRUMBLE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ME DESVANECERÍA?)

DID YOU THINK I´D LAY DOWN AND DIE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ABANDONARÍA Y MORIRÍA?)

OH, NO, NOT I. (PUES NO, YO NO.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I´LL BE ALIVE. (MIENTRAS SEPA CÓMO AMAR, SÉ QUE ESTARÉ VIVO.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE. (TENGO TODA MI VIDA PARA VIVIR.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE. (TENGO TODO MI AMOR PARA DAR.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

OOOOH!

- Himeko… - Souma no quería aceptarlo. ¿Todo por un acostón?

- ¿Girochi? – Sin quitar la vista de Himeko, el otro aún divertido, sólo le asintió - ¿Podrías sacarlo de aquí, por favor, cuñado? –

- Claro que sí, cuñada – les hizo un ademán de despedida y se giró hacia el impresionado Souma, pues no tenía ni idea de qué ese fuera el cuñado de Chikane, ni de por qué, si era su cuñado, estaba tan contento ayudándola a "engañar" a su hermana, Miyako – Ya las oíste. Perdiste. Vamos –

OH, NOW GO, (OH, AHORA VETE,)

WALK OUT THE DOOR. (SAL POR LA PUERTA.)

JUST TURN AROUND. (SÓLO DA LA VUELTA.)

NOW, YOU´RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE. (AHORA, YA NO ERES MÁS BIENVENIDO.)

WEREN´T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH DESIRE? (¿NO ERAS TÚ EL QUE INTENTÓ DEJARME?)

DID YOU THINK I´D CRUMBLE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ME DESVANECERÍA?)

DID YOU THINK I´D LAY DOWN AND DIE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ABANDONARÍA Y MORIRÍA?)

OH, NO, NOT I. (PUES NO, YO NO.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I´LL BE ALIVE. (MIENTRAS SEPA CÓMO AMAR, SÉ QUE ESTARÉ VIVO.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE. (TENGO TODA MI VIDA PARA VIVIR.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE. (TENGO TODO MI AMOR PARA DAR.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE!

- No olvides la fiesta de mamá en el club la semana que viene, Jin-kun – se despidió Chikane, mientras Himeko la halaba un poco para que entrara por fin al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

- ¿De mamá? –

- Tenemos la misma madre. Tsubasa, él y yo. Tienes que conocer a toda la familia, Himeko… -

- jejeje… - n-n'

- ¿Y qué paso aquí? – Himeko no recordaba que había dejado su desastre de palomitas, chocolates sin menta, mousse, galletas y cobertor cursi, además de todas las prendas que se había quitado rumbo al baño, el desastre en el baño, y la zona cero que era su habitación a causa de buscar la mejor ropa para la noche, y al parecer Souma había ayudado ensuciando la cocina, porque era lo único que ella no había tocado en todo el día anterior.

- Ah, esto… pues, bueno… eso fue porque ayer… jejeje – y le contó de sus peripecias, mientras le daba el mencionado tour por el departamento. A Chikane la historia le parecía encantadora, por supuesto, y muy graciosa, aunque no descartaba hacerle algo a su hermano… se ofreció para ayudarle a limpiar. Las dos tenían en la cabeza que parecían recién casadas. Ya no tenían a qué mirar atrás.

IT TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH I HAD (ME LLEVÓ TODAS LAS FUERZAS QUE TENÍA)

JUST NOT TO FALL APART. (NO CAERME EN PEDAZOS.)

I´M TRYING HARD TO MEND THE PIECES (ESTOY INTENTANDO ARREGLAR LAS PIEZAS)

OF MY BROKEN HEART. (DE MI CORAZÓN PARTIDO.)

AND I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS (Y PASÉ TANTAS NOCHES)

JUST FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF. (COMPADECIÉNDOME DE MÍ MISMO.)

I USED TO CRY. (SOLÍA LLORAR.)

BUT NOW, I HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH. (PERO AHORA, NO ME AVERGÜENZO.)

AND YOU SEE ME (Y YA ME VES)

WITH SOMEBODY NEW. (CON UNA NUEVA PERSONA.)

I´M NOT THAT STUPID LITTLE PERSON STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU. (NO SOY ESA ESTÚPIDA PERSONITA ENAMORADA DE TI.)

AND SO, YOU THOUGHT YOU´D JUST DROP BY (Y PENSABAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE PASARÍAS DE VISITA)

AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FREE. (Y ESPERABAS ENCONTRARME LIBRE.)

BUT NOW I´M SAVING ALL MY LOVE (PERO AHORA ESTOY GUARDANDO TODO MI AMOR)

FOR SOMEONE WHO´S LOVING ME. (PARA ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA.)

OH, NOW GO, (OH, AHORA VETE,)

WALK OUT THE DOOR. (SAL POR LA PUERTA.)

JUST TURN AROUND. (SÓLO DA LA VUELTA.)

NOW, YOU´RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE. (AHORA, YA NO ERES MÁS BIENVENIDO.)

WEREN´T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH DESIRE? (¿NO ERAS TÚ EL QUE INTENTÓ DEJARME?)

DID YOU THINK I´D CRUMBLE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ME DESVANECERÍA?)

DID YOU THINK I´D LAY DOWN AND DIE? (¿PENSASTE QUE ABANDONARÍA Y MORIRÍA?)

OH, NO, NOT I. (PUES NO, YO NO.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I´LL BE ALIVE. (MIENTRAS SEPA CÓMO AMAR, SÉ QUE ESTARÉ VIVO.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE. (TENGO TODA MI VIDA PARA VIVIR.)

I´VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE. (TENGO TODO MI AMOR PARA DAR.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE. (SOBREVIVIRÉ.)

I WILL SURVIVE!

…

I will Survive 

Gloria Glaynor

- Has tardado mucho, Girochi-kun – le dijo con reproche la rubia con bucles, desnuda en la cama.

- Lo siento, Oto-chan – se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole la espalda, mientras sonreía – Pasó algo muy divertido con Hime-chan… -

Moraleja: Nunca salgas dispuesta a comerte al mundo, sin dejar bien limpio tu departamento… XD Nunca sabes quién podría regresar contigo...

* * *

><p>Lo siento, no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir éste shot, faltaba el punto de vista de Chikane XD.<p>

Marcas de Fuego va por buen camino, quizá mañana salga el siguiente cap.

Gracias por sus reviews, jeje

"Sólo dentro de la Oscuridad, la Luz puede brillar con toda su intensidad, convirtiendo todo en Sombras"

MoonAssasyn


End file.
